elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear Skies
(Spell) (LOK) (VAH) (KOOR) |Sound = ClearSkies.ogg }} Clear Skies is a dragon shout in . Effects Using this Shout removes all weather effects (rain, snow, etc.), and is needed to remove the wind barrier between High Hrothgar and the path to the Throat of the World. Using more than just one word causes the weather to remain clear for longer, at a greater recharge time. The stats for the amount of effect time are: *'Lok' – Clears up the weather for 20 seconds. *'Vah' – Clears up the weather for 40 seconds. *'Koor' – Clears up the weather for 60 seconds. Acquisition This shout is obtained from the Greybeards after having finished the quest "Alduin's Wall." Trivia *It is possible to just learn one word and carry on to the Throat of the World. If one was missed, go back outside High Hrothgar and read the words on the floor by the fire pit. *It appears to be able to prematurely end Alduin's shout, which he uses to bring fireballs crashing down from the sky, by clearing the sky of the swirling vortex. *All three levels of Clear Skies can be used to stagger enemies in a fashion similar to the first/second level of the shout Unrelenting Force, or the first word alone may be used as a quick stagger comparable to the stagger inflicted by a power attack but on multiple opponents. This may be a glitch or bug in terms of gameplay. In terms of lore representation, the Thu'um dispels weather effects by dispersing clouds with propelled air; therefore, Clear Skies is a "weaker" form of Unrelenting Force. The latter shout, however, does not remove weather effects. Clear Skies cannot be used indoors, hence this shout cannot substitute completely for Unrelenting Force. *Clear Skies also can be used to farm fish and insects with its stagger effect. Same goes for Unrelenting Force. *Using this in a city with overcast weather will change the weather to sunny. *Clear Skies does not appear to work in ash-covered areas of Solstheim, e.g. Raven Rock. *Depending on the race used, the shout will sound like "Lok Voh Tor" rather than "Lok Vah Koor" when used. *If shouted at the sky during the night, it will cause aurora (also known as Northern Lights) to appear. * : Using this shout to clear weather during the day will allow you to use Auriel's Bow's sun-related abilities when it would have otherwise been extremely difficult due to heavy cloud cover. *Clear Skies does not appear to work in the close vicinity of Winterhold, unless it is used inside the College's walls. This could be caused by the coding on the town, which is made to be naturally snowy most of the time. However, it does still work in many other exterior areas of Skyrim. Bugs * It can take multiple uses for this Shout to be able to clear Winterhold. It appears to work best when used while inside the grounds of the College of Winterhold, possibly due to it being on a higher elevation. * It is possible that even after the player uses the Clear Skies shout, the path to Paarthurnax still does not open. ** Open the console and type tcl to turn off collision, and then go through the obstacles. * It is possible that if the player fast travels away without reading any of the words, it is impossible to read them in the future. * It is possible that after learning the first word, the other two cannot be learned. The second word will vanish when it is approached, but will not be learned, while the third one will not vanish. If the courtyard is left and then reentered, the second word will appear again, but when approached, it will vanish, without being learned. *When using the shout, after the visual aspects of the previous weather were removed, its sounds, such as rain, may still be heard. *The first word, "Lok," sounds the same regardless of race or gender, This is because the word is treated as a sound effect, and not a voice sound. As a result, you cannot change shouts. If in third person, moving the camera just makes you pivot in place. **This can be fixed by waiting 5 seconds, or avoided by using the second or third words of the Shout. * Once all three words are learnt, they will not automatically be unlocked and usable. **This can be worked around if three dragon souls are used to unlock the words Appearances * de:Wolkenlose Himmel es:Despejar cielos ru:Чистое небо